Jedi Paranoia
by haydenzbabe
Summary: My first attempt at a Star Wars fic. Obi Wan comforts Padme...


A/N Ok, this is my first attempt at a Star Wars fic. Um, it's an Amidala/Obi-Wan fic. I don't think that possibility has entered anyone's mind yet, but I like to put strange people together. Anyway because this is my first attempt please be nice with the reviews. Please?  
  
Disclaimer: None of the recognizable characters belong to me. They belong to 20th Century Fox and George Lucas and all those other people that have more of a life than me.  
  
Jedi Paranoia  
  
I awoke suddenly with a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. I've had this feeling since this mission began.  
  
I laid back and closed my eyes, willing sleep to come. It didn't. Possibly I could have insomnia.  
  
I glanced over at Qui-Gon. He was sleeping peacefully and snoring softly.  
  
Sometimes I envied his peacefulness, he always seemed so sure of himself, so in touch with the force. Although he promised me one day I would feel the same peace, I doubted it.  
  
My ears pricked up at the sound of a soft patter of feet on the cold metal floor.  
  
Oh, no. This could be the Queen sending a transmission to Naboo, I thought. Well, I did warn them didn't I?  
  
I slowly and carefully slid out of the bed, not to awaken Qui-Gon. I walked silently to the door it opened with a small creak. I slipped out and quietly closed the door. I heard a soft grunt from Qui-Gon, but I had not awoken him.  
  
As I walked closer to the bridge I could hear the crackling of the transmission. As I reached the door to the bridge I slowly peeked around the door.  
  
I saw not the Queen, but that favored handmaiden, Padme. I felt a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. My heart began to beat faster than usual. I felt my palms begin to sweat.  
  
I am usually so in touch with my feelings but this, this was totally different from anything I've ever felt before.  
  
She watched the hologram of Sio Bibble plead for the Queen's help. Although I had told them that it could be a Trade Federation trick that was just Jedi paranoia, I didn't really know if it was really true. The sadness on Padme's face was indescribable; it was etched on every part of her beautiful face. Wait, beautiful? I can't think that a girl is beautiful I am a Jedi! Much less a lowly handmaiden to the queen of a small planet like Naboo.  
  
I was jerked to reality when I heard a small sniffle. Padme also looked up, surprised.  
  
I peeked around the door and saw her kneeling down and quietly talking to a small boy. Of course! What other small boys are on this ship? That little "Jedi" with the midichlorian count off the charts. Anakin Skywalker.  
  
Another thing that I never figured out about Qui-Gon is why we always have to pick up the life forms from each planet we go to. I guess this one had a reason but I still don't think we should've just taken him away from his family to tagalong with us. I mean we have work to do, with protecting the queen, the Sith Lord dilemma and now the little Jedi brat.  
  
I saw Padme give him a hug. Ooh there's another reason for me to not like him; I want a hug too! Or anything from Padme.  
  
Wait, what? I cannot love, it is forbidden! But whenever I was around her it was…intoxicating, she was just so…so…everything.  
  
There was something really odd about her, not only what Qui-Gon noticed, how the queen seemed to rely on her for decisions, but that she, she seemed like she was used to having people wait on her, not her waiting on people. And everything she did seemed more like a queen than a handmaiden and Amidala seemed as though she wasn't used to being queen, like SHE was the handmaiden and Padme was the queen. But when I mentioned this to Qui-Gon he just snorted and muttered something about "favored handmaidens and unsure queens."  
  
I looked back at Padme and Anakin he was handing her some kind of necklace with a wood pendant on it. I looked as though Anakin carved it. She told him how much it meant to her and it looked like she honestly meant it.  
  
She gave him another hug, mumbled goodnight and began to walk right to where I was standing!  
  
She looked surprised that I was there but merely nodded in my direction, "Oh, hello, Obi-Wan."  
  
I nodded back, "Padme."  
  
"Well, were you spying on me?" She asked warily.  
  
I smiled to myself, "Yes."  
  
She looked curiously at me, "Why?"  
  
I smiled wider this time and shrugged, "Jedi paranoia."  
  
"Oh, you were afraid that I would send a transmission back to Bibble." She said sighing. She looked so sad, I wish I could do something to make her happy.  
  
I nodded slowly, "You look so sad." I said.  
  
She sighed again, "Wouldn't you be if your people were dying?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose so, wouldn't it be easier if you talked to someone about it?" I asked slowly.  
  
"Well, who could I talk to, Sa-Amidala is busy with her own worries, Anakin is too young and don't even start me talking about Qui-Gon." She said.  
  
I laughed, "Yes, Qui-Gon isn't exactly who I would go to either."  
  
"He is so infuriating, can you never have the last word with a Jedi?" She asked.  
  
"Well, you can with some, but believe me, never with Qui-Gon." I laughed again.  
  
"Well, I better be going." She said turning to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" I said. "You could always talk to me."  
  
She turned around, a look of disbelief on her face. "You?"  
  
I shrugged and grinned sheepishly, "Well, I didn't really major in psychology but believe me, I'm easier to talk to than Qui-Gon."  
  
She had a small smile on her face which wiped away some of the sadness and made her look very pretty, "Perhaps, I have found a friend on this ship. I didn't know a Jedi could be kind and funny Obi-Wan Kenobi." She said, "Alright I'll give you a try."  
  
I slid down onto the cold metal floor and patted a space next to me. "Sit." I said.  
  
She grinned and sat down obediently. "Alright, I was sleeping when the Trade Federation invaded." She began bravely but her voice wavered as though she were about to cry. I put a comforting arm around her shoulder. "And-and then Nute that federation scum 'brought' us into the throne room and-and then he was going to take us to camp four to show how badly our people our were being treated so the queen would sign some treaty, then you and Qui-Gon showed up and got us as far as we are." She said strongly but still with the same waver in her voice.  
  
"I-I'm sure everything will be alright. I mean Amidala will talk to the Senate and there's no way that they can except an invasion as legal." I said and I meant it in a comforting way, I really did, I wanted that waver to go away.  
  
She burst into tears and threw herself upon me, "Oh, Obi-Wan! It's so awful! Before we left I saw a battle droid kill a woman for asking it a question! Every time I close my eyes I see them bursting into my parents home and killing everyone and—and blood in the fountains and the children, they're being just killed it's so awful! I know the transmission may be just a federation trick but I know my people are suffering!" She cried, sobbing.  
  
I patted her shoulder uncertainly.  
  
She looked up and sniffed, "Thank you so much Obi-Wan. It did make me feel a lot better." She said sniffing.  
  
I, surprising even myself, bent down and kissed her on the lips.  
  
She looked up at me surprised.  
  
"Yeah, uh, um, anytime." I said blushing furiously. 


End file.
